


downpour (heavy rain and cuddles)

by vousmivoiez



Category: The Get Down (TV), The Get Down (TV) RPF
Genre: 3 Things, M/M, Thor is whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vousmivoiez/pseuds/vousmivoiez
Summary: 3 times Thor cuddled Dizzie + 1 Thor was cuddled by Dizzie





	downpour (heavy rain and cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is my first ever fanfiction in english and i'm hella proud and scared at same time.  
> this is dedicated to my parter in crime, sweet pancake, nihilist and communist hottie, aluá. hope you enjoy all that teeth-rotting fluff, i made especially for ya <3 (look at this, people will say "what a cute friendship they have!" but tbh we spend most of our time slapping each other.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this one <3

**#1: my favorite flavor is you**

They were sitting at a table near the entrance of an old-fashioned ice cream shop back in Queens chatting about life like they always would do. It wasn’t a very hot summer day to be having ice cream that hour in the night, it was actually mid-October when leaves were falling down, making a beautiful carpet for lovers to pass by, but Dizzie wanted it so badly and Thor would make everything to make him happy. There was music playing on the old phonograph and Dizzie was humming happily to it in his seat.

The shop was pretty empty by the time they got in there so it was like they were in a date, where Thor could be fancy and reveal his feelings towards the black guy. But destiny wasn’t very generous with him in sixteen years of life, and wouldn’t be right now. His heart was so heavy with emotions and sensations of momentaneous peace when Dizzie’s skin touched his. But these were very sporadic moments sad to Thor’s joy.

“Hey, babe. Are listening to me? Are you even looking at me? Your mint ice cream’s gonna melt before you have one spoon.” - Dizzie’s voice snapped out the white boy of his thoughts as they were a hard slap to his beloved face. He had called him babe. Babe, for fuck’s sake. He was going to faint any moment soon. Dizzie looked like he wasn’t expecting any sort of reactions by Thor on his tiny, sweet-sounded, easily rolled out of tongue, harmless words. He proceed to continue what he was doing anyway. Humming to the song. That song.

“I hope y’all are ready for these.” - He over happily rapped this just to proceed singing with that God’s gift to humanity voice. “ _I ain’t got no money, I ain’t like those other guys you hang around. But they always seem to let you down. And I get discouraged, ‘cuz I never see you anymore. And I need your love.”_ By that moment of the song, Dizzie took a long breath. He looked terrified but kept going anyways.

 _“That’s I’m living for, yeah. I don’t want to pressure you, babe. But all I ever wanted to do. I wanna be your lover, I wanna be that makes you come running.”_ If this wasn’t a confession, a very cheese one Thor dared to say, he didn’t know what else could be. So, in a short moment of extremely stupid courage, they kissed. Like it was nothing.

Thor took Dizzie by his neck and placed a peck on his velvet lips at first, then, after sensing consent by the other’s part, he leaned over even more and put Dizzie on his lap to place a french his on his lips. They forgot what was called breathing at that moment. They forgot they were people there too. They just wanted to feel each’s other soul for more than five seconds.

 

 

**#2: between paintings and rhymes**

 

 _“My architect_ know _Japanese, yo’ girl, she jocking these. No hands like soccer teams and_ y’all _fuck boys like Socrates.”_

The night was frosty and windy; the stars above them were shining brighter than any diamond in this world. The smell of marijuana was giving Dizzie headaches for the very first time, he was feeling dizzy and tipsy after binge drinking all that cheap alcohol. Alcohol usually hadn’t so much effect on him as other stuff, but the reason why he was feeling like a fool schoolgirl was sitting on the corner of the opposite side of the abandoned apartment block. And yet, he was mumbling and yelling his drunk rhymes at the top of his lungs. “Rappers wanna battle me, I have to mail their heads back. And my clique makes that dinero, so it’s time to meet the fuckers.” Zeke and his brother were having the time of his lives, along with Shaolin bouncing happily in the improvised dance floor, going side-to-side to receive the congratulations of b-boys and b-girls.

They felt invincible after winning the Los Infernos battle against motherfucking Cadillac and his disco boys. Nothing else could beat them at that moment, they were going to make a fucking record of Get Down songs and “rhymed” stories. But Dizzie felt kind of dead inside there.

 

_“I’m dominant. Niggas call me faggot cause they closeted.”_

 

Not that he wasn’t happy after the late evening facts, but he missed his painting, his graffiti, the thought of a free art, the adrenaline of running away from the cops and not being hit by subway cars and specially a white boy with blue eyes that could beat the most beautiful sea in this planet. And maybe, all the seas and rivers in Rumi’s original planet couldn’t keep up the game against Thor. There was some sort of flame which Dizzie was missing at that moment, the ethereal moment brightness where everything is light, just like when you consume the right amount of alcohol and everything seems happier, a sensation which makes you never feel sober again.

 

_“No, I don’t like you, I just thought you were cool. Enough to kick it. Got a beach house and could sell you in Idaho.”_

 

The so-called “prettier than any ocean” boy a.k.a Thor was coming into his direction, moving along to the beat playing in the background, all gracious and shit. He arrived too soon for Dizzie prepare himself. When Thor laid his eyes on Dizzie’s body, scanning every single part of it, he felt like a tornado just flew around there and left himself a mess.

 

_“Since you think I don’t love you, I just thought you were cute. That’s why I kissed you. I’m lyin’ down thinkin’ about you.”_

 

They kept eye contact for a brief moment before Thor scratched his head, looking away, obviously feeling awkward and cleaning his throat. Not thinking straight, Dizzie got up and blenched away. He needed air. He left the building, finding escape in the old abandoned pool on the other side of the street. Still feeling dizzy, he tried to take long breaths, hoping that being away from that smoke would make him feel better. Enjoying the sudden loneliness, he took time to think over everything that had happened since then. His feelings were a mess, his thoughts too. How could him be in love with some white boy and at the same time how could him not to be in love with some boy? He’d be lying if he said “I ain’t scared.” Sure shit he was.

 

_“Baby, you’re so unusual like cutting circles. But that’s what makes you beautiful.”_

 

Moments for bonding with your thoughts are short, you know. Thor had find him. He made his entrance unannounced, sitting beside him, not breaking eye contact for a single second. Dizzie tried to catch his breath but his fast beating heart was making it difficult for him to remember how to inhale.

“Dizzie, you can’t run away from me forever, you know.” He smiled.

“I wish I could. You’re too damn out of this world to be true, babe.”

“The alien’s saying I’m out of this world. That’s some unheard news.”

Always playful. Thor leaned closer and put his right arm on Dizzie’s shoulder, making the alien like boy shiver in his seat. It was nice having someone so hot and cuddly right next to him in a cold night like that one.

“Hey Diz.” “Hmm...” He was sleepy like a cat, the niceness of Thor’s embrace made him feel drunk and safe. The white boy smelled like lavender and cheap vodka and suddenly Dizzie could call that “home”.

“Can you sing for me a little bit, baby?”

“Yeah… sure. I can, just gimme more five minutes of sleep.” After hearing his words, Thor started to tickle his torso, causing him to wake up.

 

 

“ _Electric eels in the water, we should probably not go deep. I like to stare at you and look at you when you sleep.”_

If he could not go back to this house, to his friends and family just to stay as this forever, he definitely would not come back. Thor’s perfume was worse than all drugs in this world, he was worse than any drug in this world. Dizzie swore he never tasted any acid that had a similar effect to Thor’s smile, to his beautiful singing voice, the electricity running through their bodies every time they touched each other, not to mention the intoxicating aroma of ink after long hours of the deepest conversations and art trades in Thor’s flat. He was drunk. Drunk in love.

 

_“Girl your eyes are like the open sea, the simple poetry. This whole generation, OMG, I see its soul, it's older. We should build a city overseas, this country kinda cold.I mean they feed the children dopamine.”_

 

Dark electric blue eyes were following his moves as they danced inside the big abandoned pool with green moss, moonlight being their only companion. Diz wished the song blasting on the radio not too far away from them would be something more romantic to accompany the moment. Nothing’s perfect after all. The couple was separated by the alarming sound of RaRa’s shouting, looking like two guilty lovers, and that was exactly what they were.Grossly in love with each other, ready to tell each other’s terrible and nonsense metaphors. Sad, Dizzie had to head back to the building, holding Thor’s hand, wishing this moment were not a dream after all.

_“And now that’s over, I’ll never be sober.”_

 

#3 blackout:

 

It was strange for him to see the skyscrapers not flooding his tiny apartment with their bright light, the whole world seemed to be with their lights out. So was his body. As the blackout in New York City took place in, Marcus Kipling also did that in his bed. He could smell so many different tastes of Dizzie’s body, the white messed sheets that the black boy tugged so aggressively illuminating their naked bodies. The ecstasy spread on the furniture next to the bed could be the reason why all their clothes were on the floor. Or could turn into the reason. The real thing going in there was that Dizzie missed being sweaty, having complications to breath in and out, intoxicated with his boyfriend’s scent, laying his head happily on Thor’s chest while the other held him softly, afraid he could break.

 

 

 

+1: downpour:

 

The lightning stroke once, then twice. A shiver ran down his spine and he wanted to hide. Thor hated downpours, especially the ones with thunders and lightning. He was afraid of since a child, not being able to overcome this stupid fear while growing older and older every year. At least, he was happy Dizzie would be here with him at any moment by now. Kid of scared and worried also, the poor boy were all by himself in this hell of a storm. He felt relieved when the bell rang and his cute alien boyfriend was at the door-post, soaked in water.

 

“I came all the way here and you’re not going to invite me, huh?” - He smiled at the white boy heartfully.

“First of all things, you need to dry yourself, honey. Then, take a shower but with this rain, you would burn everything down. Three: cuddle with me.” - Thor replied.

“Sure, mom.”

 

After Dizzie had changed clothes to something dry, he went to the bed where Thor was trying to sleep, even though the mother nature wasn’t helping at all. Soon as his boyfriend touched him and he could smell the familiar scent of Marcus Kipling, Thor felt like the storm had stopped. Suddenly, there weren’t any thunders any lightnings striking right next to his building. He could stop tugging into Dizzie’s t-shirt and hurting his arms with his fingernails. He felt like was very far away from home, in another dimension. Felt like this moment were supposed to be happening with Another-Dimension-Thor-And-Dizzie. The universe is big, Dizzie would say, How many Thor and Dizzies are experiencing this moment of calmness, like the sea waves coming to claim the land as theirs and coming back to where they belonged originally? He would ask then and Thor would never reply back, lost in thoughts, of how he was glad he saved Marcus that night in the trains. How universe was kind to give him this opportunity. Of having love, because you know, when you come from nothing, every little thing is over appreciated, every tiniest bit of love can change everything. Thor was just thankful he had this alien to stop the social construct that time is for him. Just because he can, and he will do everything in his league to make Thor calm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out any grammar and/or spelling mistakes!
> 
> come find me at @vousmivoiez for more quality gay content for underrated shipps.


End file.
